Kira Fulton (LoT)
'Kira Fulton ' is one of the characters in Low on Time. Pre-Apocalypse Born in a dysfunctional household, where her parents fought, and she was left to take care of her two younger sisters. When she was 15, her dad left the them after an intense fight with Kira's mom, and was arrested after Kira called 911. This left her mom emotionally unstable, leading her mom to start sexually abusing her daughters. When Kira finally found out about this, she confronted her mom, who attacked Kira, wrapping her hand around her throat. Desperate for help, Kira reached for a knife, which she used to stab her mom in the neck, killing her. Kira got accepted into the University of Pennsylvania, studying art, and sculpting. A month before school started though, she went to a party where a few students tried to rape her. They put drugs into her drink, and waited for her to stumble outside on her own when she didn't feel well. Before they were able to do anything though, Sean found them, and pulled a Taser out on the guys, who ran away. Sean took Kira home, which started their ever-lasting friendship. Post-Apocalypse Kira was with Harold and Sean, in Sean's dorm when the infected first invaded the campus. There was a banging on the door, and Harold got up to answer it. There was a zombie on the other side, and it bit a chunk of Harold's arm off, with Sean quickly killing the zombie who did it. Kira stayed by Harold's side as he grew weak and feeble, before dying from the bite. When the campus was overrun, Kira, Sean, Owen, and Allen tried to escape to the roofs; but Allen was killed before he could get to the roofs, so the three continued walking on foot. They were picked up by Valerie, and escaped UPENN. Kira, with the rest of the group, were on the road for a while until they stopped at a house when Ike got sick. When the house got overrun, Kira escaped with the others to the highway where they stopped for supplies. When the herd came through, Kira hid under a car with Olivia; not wanting to be seen. After Violet gave the group away, both Kira and Olivia tried to run away, with Paul covering them, killing any zombies that got near them. They escaped along with the rest of the group, where they got to a farm house, where Owen and Kira bonded over the losses of Violet and Sean. A couple of months later, Kira was still at the farm house with his group. They started a community, and reached up to thirty people. Kira later went with Kelly, Trevin, Trent, Jake, Owen, and Olivia to go scouting for a bandit base; where they came across a group of three, consisting of Drew, Patricia, and Vince. They kept on going, and came across the bandit settlement; seeing children and families with them. Kira, in anger that the group didn't want to go try and save Sean, who Trent said was with them, stormed off, and Owen went with Trent to bring her back to the farm house. As they walked through the woods, the three came across a herd coming right towards them. The three ran away, trying to make sure that they didn't draw the attention of the herd onto them. After Owen was tackled by a zombie, in a panic, he shot the zombie in the head, drawing the herd to the three. As they ran, Kira collapsed, not being able to get up; thanks to a concussion that she didn't mention to the group. Soon afterwards, Owen realized all three of them couldn't make it out alive, so he bravely sent a reluctant Trent and Kira along their way, as he stayed to fight the herd. Trent got Kira to the highway, where he set her down to look for a car. When she came to, Trent lied about Owen's fate to her, and soon enough he found a car where he took Kira home. After that, Kira and Trent grew close, as they were often seen together. During a blizzard, the two sat outside together, huddled together trying to keep warm. Kira asked about what really happened to Owen, to which Trent confirmed that he did die to her. Instead of being mad that he didn't tell anyone their friend died, she just hugged him, not wanting to lose him. When the bandits attacked the farm house, both Kira and Trent hurried back inside, where they were met by Trevin. Trevin proposed the ideas of getting guns from the cellar so they could fight back the bandits, to which she hesitantly accepted. However, on the way to the cellar, Kira was shot in the stomach, and was carried to safety by Trevin. The group tried their best to save her, and after the bandits retreated, Kira was treated by Trent and Grace. She was moved inside the house, where Grace performed surgery on her, trying to save her; but as Grace neared the end of the surgery, she faced a dilemma. If Kira didn't die during surgery, she would most likely become paralyzed. After Trent fought to keep her alive, it was Kira's own decision that it was the end for her, and requested Trent to stay by her in her final moments. Personality Kira is smart, talkative, and kind. She loves to help others in times of need, whether it be emotionally or physically. Having two little sisters that she had to care for, she is overprotective for others. Relationships Sean Solo Kira's best friend, Kira cares for Sean, a lot. When Kira had to talk down her sister who was having a panic attack, Sean was there to console her. When Harold died, Sean tried his best to stay strong for Kira; not wanting to have her scared or worried. When the two got separated by the herd on the highway, both Kira and Sean thought the other one was dead, and both went to sleep thinking about the other person, hoping they were ok somewhere. Two months later, Kira still had Sean on her mind, sending scouting teams in the surrounding areas, hoping she could find him. Harold Morgan Kira's other best friend, the two cared for each other. When Harold was bit by a zombie, Kira stayed by his side, and was emotionally shaken when he died from a fever. Trent Jones Kira and Trent became really close during the apocalypse, after Trent saved Kira from death. Trent looked at Kira as a younger sister after that, and did his best to make sure she was emotionally fine, lying to keep her safe. When Kira was shot, Trent was devastated, and did his best to save her. When Grace proposed the idea of letting her die, as it may help her in the long run, Trent wouldn't let it happen; he fought for her life. However, when Kira made the decision that she would rather die then paralyzed, Kira asked for Trent to stay with her in her final moments, which he did. Killed Victims *Unnamed Mom (Before-Outbreak) Death *Unnamed Bandit (Caused) *Unknown Survivor Kira was killed by an unknown survivor, possibly Grace, when Kira made the decision to end her life, when she was told she'd be paralyzed if the surgery was successful. Trivia *Kira and Sean are inspired by Lily Ritter from State of Decay *Kira's theme song is Shine Ya by Rita Ora *Kira appeared in a total of 33 issues Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Characters Category:Characters Category:Virgin Club